fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Trishna
Trishna is a female customer who made her first appearance as a Closer in Papa's Cupcakeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Whiskview Loves: Tangerine Pop Hates: Leopard Print Occupation: Sales Associate Trishna is a sales associate at Fashion Flambé in Whiskview Mall. Thanks in part to her employee discount, Trishna has amassed a huge assortment of all the latest clothing and accessories. In her spare time, she runs her own fashion blog called The Trendiful Tangerine. There, she loves to post pictures of herself and friends modeling some of the latest trending styles from the streets of Tastyville. After high school, Trishna hopes to study Fashion Design. However, she's finding it difficult to save money for college while also keeping her wardrobe up to date. Appearance Trishna has a dark skin and auburnish-brown hair with a small tangerine hair clip, yellow green eyeliner, wears a pair of big, blue-rimmed sunglasses, an orange t-shirt with a Tangerine Pop logo, a green scarf, a white belt, blue skirt decorated with orange polka dots on the bottom, and a pair of white shoes with green laces. In Papa's Pastaria, ruffles were added to her shirt, and were later removed in Papa's Donuteria. Styles Style B Trishna wears a blue ruffled t-shirt with the Tangerine Pop logo printed on it. She wears a yellow and orange layered skirt, a green lace tied around her waist, and tangerine-rimmed sunglasses with blue lenses. She wears white shoes with blue and yellow accents. Halloween Outfit Her Halloween costume in Papa's Cupcakeria is a yellow and orange-colored layered dress, a diamond necklace in a green lace, and a white crown. She also wears this outfit in Papa Louie Pals with the exception that she wears now white fancy shoes with green and yellow marks and gray soles. Orders Papa's Cupcakeria As a Closer, Trishna's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Peaches *Banana Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Waffle Cone Wedge *3 Cloudberries Papa's Pastaria *Al Dente Fettuccini *Garlic Basil *Parmesan Cheese *3 Mushrooms *3 Tomatoes *Focaccia Holiday (Gondola 500) *Al Dente Fettuccini *Hurry Curry *Garlic Rush *3 Fried Ravioli *3 Tomatoes *Focaccia Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Peaches *Banana Syrup *Regular Blend *Lemon Chiffon *Dreamsicle Topping *Blondie, Cherry, Blondie Papa's Donuteria *Pumpkin Long John with Boston Cream **Powdered Sugar **Chocolate Chips *Regular Long John with Strawberry Jelly **Orange Icing **Dreamsicle Drizzle **Rainbow Srinkles *Pumpkin Long John with Lemon Chiffon **Vanilla Icing **Dreamsicle Drizzle Holiday (Halloween) *Pumpkin Long John with Boston Cream **Powdered Sugar **Peanut Butter Drizzle *Regular Long John with Strawberry Jelly **Orange Icing **Dreamsicle Drizzle **Rainbow Srinkles *Pumpkin Long John **Vanilla Icing **Dreamsicle Drizzle Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Buffalo Wings *8 Thai Chili Chicken Strips *4 Carrots *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Spinaches (Top Left half) *3 Onions (Top Right half) *2 Tomatoes (Bottom Right half) *4 Fresh Garlic (Bottom Left half) *Regular Bake *8 Cut Papa's Cheeseria *Rosemary Foccacia with American Cheese *Regular Grill *Grilled Chicken *Fajita Peppers *Sauteed Onions *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Rosemary **Ranch Holiday (Summer Luau) *Rosemary Foccacia with Mango Cream Cheese *Grilled Chicken *Fajita Peppers *Sauteed Onions *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Rosemary **Ranch Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner C *Carrot Cake *Sunglow Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cloudberry *Cupcake 2: **Apricot Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **2 Cloudberries Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Liner C *Carrot Cake *Sunglow Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Harvest Stripe Cookie **Cloudberry *Cupcake 2: **Pumpkin Pie Drizzle **Autumn Leaves Sprinkles **Harvest Stripe Cookie **Cloudberry Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner C *Carrot Cake *Sunglow Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cloudberry, Cherry, Cloudberry *Cupcake 2: **Apricot Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cloudberry, Cherry, Cloudberry Holiday (Summer Luau) *Liner C *Carrot Cake *Sunglow Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Banana, Cherry, Banana *Cupcake 2: **Apricot Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cloudberry, Gummy Pineapple, Cloudberry Papa's Bakeria *Ladyfingers Crust *Peach Filling *Peach Filling *Peach Filling *Pecan Filling *Vented Crust *8 Banana Slices (Outer Ring) *8 Kumquats (Outer Ring) *8 Raspberries (Inner Ring) Holiday (Summer Luau) *Ladyfingers Crust *Peach Filling *Peach Filling *Peach Filling *Pecan Filling *Sunburst Crust *8 Banana Slices (Outer Ring) *8 Kumquats (Outer Ring) *8 Maui Meringue Dollops (Inner Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Pita Bread with Chicken *Onions *Nacho Cheese *Lettuce *Peppers *Sour Cream *Chips: **Nacho Cheese Chips **Salsa Picante Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival) *Wonton Shell with Chicken *Onions *Yum Yum Sauce *Beni Shoga *Peppers *Sour Cream *Chips: **Nacho Cheese Chips **Salsa Picante Papa's Sushiria *Ukoniro Soy Paper with Shiso Rice *Flipped **Tofu **Tamago *Mango Slices *Sriracha *Bubble Tea: **Tangerine Tea with Mango Bubbles Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Ukoniro Soy Paper with Shiso Rice *Flipped **Tofu **Hashbrown Patties **Tamago *Mango Slices *Sriracha *Bubble Tea: **Tangerine Tea with Mango Bubbles Papa's Taco Mia To Go! *Pita Bread with Chicken *Onions *Nacho Cheese *Lettuce *Peppers *Sour Cream *Chips: **Nacho Cheese Chips **Salsa Picante Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Waffle Taco with Scrambled Egg *Onions *Nacho Cheese *Sausage Crumbles *Peppers *Sour Cream *Chips: **Nacho Cheese Chips **Salsa Picante Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! *2 Pancakes *Honey *4 Bananas *Raspberries *Drink: **Large Orange Juice with Ice Holiday (Summer Luau) *2 Pancakes *Passionfruit Drizzle *4 Bananas *Raspberries *Drink: **Large Luau Punch with Ice Papa's Pizzeria HD * Garlic Knot Crust * Buffalo Sauce with Grated Parmesan Cheese * 4 Fresh Garlics (Bottom Left) * 3 Onions ( Top Right) * 4 Spinaches (Top Left) * 2 Tomatoes (Bottom Right) * Regular Bake * 8 Slices Holiday (Easter) * Garlic Knot Crust * Buffalo Sauce with Grated Parmesan Cheese * 4 Carrot Sticks (Bottom Left) * 3 Onions (Top Right) * 4 Spinaches (Top Left) * 2 Tomatoes (Bottom Right) * Regular Bake * 8 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD *Veggie Dog on a Pretzel Bun *Salsa *Mayo *Onions *Pickle *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Tangerine Pop **Small Candy Jack Holiday (Comet Con) *Veggie Dog on a Lunar Loaf Bun *Salsa *Mayo *Onions *Pickle *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Hyper Green **Small Pluto Puffs Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! *Veggie Dog on a Pretzel Bun *Salsa *Mayo *Onions *Pickle *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Tangerine Pop **Small Candy Jack Holiday (Groovstock) * Veggie Dog on a Pretzel Bun * Salsa * Karmic Korma Sauce * Onions * Pickle * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Ginger Haze ** Small Artisanal Truffle Corn Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! *Gingerbread Cookie with Coconut **Vanilla Ice Cream *Oatmeal Cookie with Citrus Zest **Hokey Pokey *Gingerbread Cookie with Coconut **Tiger Tail Ice Cream *Strawberry Syrup *Pistachios *Banana *Cherry,Ladyfinger,Cherry Holiday (Holi) *Gingerbread Cookie with Coconut **Vanilla Ice Cream *Oatmeal Cookie with Dried Jackfruit **Saffron Kulfi Ice Cream *Gingerbread Cookie with Coconut **Tiger Tail Ice Cream *Kanji Syrup *Pistachios *Banana *Kaju Katli,Ladyfinger,Kaju Katli Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 40 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 28 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 51 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 15 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 14 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 55 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 28 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 34 *Papa's Pancakeria HD: Rank 5 *Papa's Pizzeria HD: Rank 34 *Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!: Rank 23 *Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!: Rank 9 *Papa's Pancakeria To Go!: Rank 5 Unlockables *In Papa's Freezeria HD and Papa's Freezeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Peaches. *In Papa's Pastaria, she is unlocked with Garlic Rush. *In Papa's Donuteria, she is unlocked with Dreamsicle Drizzle. *In Papa's Cheeseria, she is unlocked with Waffle Fries. *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Sunglow Frosting *In Papa's Cupcakeria HD, she is unlocked with Banana. *In Papa's Sushiria, she is unlocked with Tangerine Tea. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD, she is unlocked with Orange Juice and Ice. *In Papa's Pizzeria HD, she is unlocked with Garlic Knot Crust. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Karmic Korma Sauce. *In Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Dried Jackfruit. *In Papa's Pancakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Orange Juice and Ice. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either games to get this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs *2014: She earned more votes than Mindy and Tohru winning the Sugarplum Division with Tony. However, she lost to Scooter in the Semi-Finals. *2015: She lost to Shannon in the second round of the Blazeberry Division. She earned enough votes to finish in third place with Greg. *2016: She earned more votes than Olivia but lost to Perri in the division finals. She did earn enough votes to finish in second place with Johnny in the Peach Division. *2017: She earned more votes than Skyler but lost to Koilee in the division finals. She did earn enough votes to finish in second place with Robby. Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Trishna is a playable character in the game. She can be rescued in Level 5 that requires the Ground Pound Skill. Her Special Skill is Gliding and her weapon is a Scarf Whip. Trivia *Trishna is an Indian term for desire and thirst. *She mostly orders orange and yellow-colored items. *She mostly favors holidays celebrated during summer and autumn. *Her order in Papa's Wingeria HD is almost similar to Chuck/Mandi's in Papa's Wingeria, except that the sauce used for the Chicken Strips was later changed to Thai Chili Sauce and she orders Blue Cheese Dip. *She and Prudence are friends as seen in the Halloween 2014 holiday picture and in her Flipdeck. *She is the only female customer in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! to have the Gliding Skill. **She is also the only Papa's Cupcakeria debutant to appear in the game. *She is the last Papa's Cupcakeria debutant to have a Flipdeck. *Her Style B outfit from Papa's Bakeria is the one she worn in her Flipdeck. **She is also the third customer who don't wear regular clothes on a Flipdeck. **Her Style B appears to be the combination of her Styles B and C from Papa Louie 3. *She is the first customer to be unlocked with more than one item in Papa's Pancakeria HD. **She, Mayor Mallow, and Hugo are also the only customers to be unlocked with more than one item but not to be unlocked with a holiday. Order Tickets 1 trishna.png|Trishna's Cupcakeria orders throughout the holidays Trishna Freeze.png|Trishna's Freezeria HD order Trishna Gondola.png|Trishna's Pastaria order during Gondola 500 Trishna Pastaria.png|Trishna's Pastaria regular order Trishna FTG.png|Trishna's Freezeria To Go! order Trishna Halloween.png|Trishna's Donuteria order during Halloween Trishna DOnut.png|Trishna's Donuteria regular order Trishna WHD.png|Trishna's Wingeria HD order Trishna PTG.png|Trishna's Pizzeria To Go! order Trishna's Cheeseria Order during Summer Luau.png|Trishna's Cheeseria order during Summer Luau Trishna's Cheeseria Order.png|Trishna's Cheeseria regular order Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Trishna (Holiday).png|Trishna's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Thanksgiving Trishna Thanks.png|Trishna's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Trishna summer.png|Trishna's Cupcakeria HD order during Summer Luau Trishna CHD.png|Trishna's Cupcakeria HD regular order trishnasummerorder.png|Trishna's Bakeria order during Summer Luau Trishna Bakeria.png|Trishna's Bakeria regular order Trishna Cherry.png|Trishna's Taco Mia HD order during Cherry Blossom Festival Trishna THD.png|Trishna's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Trishna (Holiday).png|Trishna's Sushiria order during Maple Mornings Papa's Sushiria Trishna (Regular).png|Trishna's Sushiria regular order Trishna Taco Mia To Go! (Holiday).png|Trishna's Taco Mia To Go! order during Maple Mornings Trishna Taco Mia To Go! (Regular).png|Trishna's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Trishna (Holiday).png|Trishna's Pancakeria HD order during Summer Luau Pancakeria HD Trishna (Regular).png|Trishna's Pancakeria HD regular order IMG 1270.JPG|Trishna's Pizzeria HD order during Easter IMG 1262.JPG|Trishna's Pizzeria HD regular order Hot Doggeria HD Trishna (Holiday).png|Trishna's Hot Doggeria HD order during Comet Con Hot Doggeria HD Trishna (Regular).png|Trishna's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Trishna (Holiday).png|Trishna's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Groovstock Screen Shot 2018-08-27 at 9.01.15 PM.png|Trishna's Full Papa's Scooperia order during Holi Screen Shot 2018-10-14 at 8.54.01 PM.png|Trishna's Full Scooperia Regular Order Gallery Trishna1.png Princesa Trishna.png|Princess Trishna's perfect Halloween cupcakes! Top 5 closers current.png UFT.png Trishna and her rose.png Trishnahalloween.JPG trishna halloween.png MadTrishna.png TRISHNA.png trishna.JPG|Trishna and her order in Pastaria Trishna in Papa's Pastaria.png|Unlocking her in Pastaria HMPFH.jpg A Trishna 1.PNG|"Uh excuse me, I came for cupcakes not these heaps of poop" Awards sugarplum.jpg 1393572 558622624225583 2103377871 n.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-04 at 15.31.42.png Screen shot 2014-09-10 at 20.14.23.png Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 16.51.51.png Trishnaisaweaome.jpg Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 18.21.36.png halloween 2014 final01.jpg Vicky perfect.png Newyears2015.jpg|Trishna and the others celebrating New Year Trishna3.png Trishna2.png Awards blazeberry.jpg Trishna Cupcakeria Perfect.png|Trishna is pleased with her perfect cupcakes! Trinaorder.png trishna45.png|Trishna's perfect sandwich in Cheeseria! Cus.JPG Trishpizza.png July4th 2015b.jpg TrishnaCupcakeriaPerfect.PNG Poor Trishna.png 100 perfect trishna as rosemary ranck.png kinda hart.png R12.jpg Trishna not pleased.png trishnaoutfit.png trishnaoutfit3.png Trishna Perfect Score (Bakeria) (Plantain Crunch).png|Trishna is loving her Plantain Crunch pie! Trishnaperfect3.png|Trishna is loving her pie with Carlo Romano! Trishna's change.png Trishna Ordering.png|Trishna is ordering in Taco Mia HD during Cherry Blossom Festival Trishna edited.jpg|Trishna's perfect sushi! Angry Trishna.PNG|Angry Trishna in Bakeria Screen Shot 2017-04-23 at 12.16.04 PM.png|A perfect Banana Cream pie for Trishna! PerfectTrishnaLuau.PNG|Trishna's perfect Summer Luau pie! Perfect Sundae - Trishna (TG).png Perfect Wings - Trishna (HD).png|Perfect wings and Gold Customer Award! Perfect Taco - Trishna (CBF).png|Perfect taco for Trishna during Cherry Blossom Festival! Perfect Taco - Trishna (HD).png|Perfect Garden Pita for Trishna! Perfect Taco - Trishna (2).png|Trishna is having a perfect Garden Pita yet again! Perfect Sushi - Trishna (MM).png|Perfect sushi at first visit! Perfect Sushi - Trishna.png Perfect Taco - Trishna (TG).png Perfect Taco (2) - Trishna (TG).png|Trishna's perfect Smothered Chicken and Bronze Award! Perfect Taco (3) - Trishna (TG).png|Perfect Cool Azul for Trishna! Perfect Sandwich - Trishna.png|Perfect sandwich and fries for Trishna throughout the summer! Perfect Sushi - Prudence.png|The two friends share their perfect Yum Yum Yellowtail! Honeydew round1b.jpg|Skyler vs. Trishna in PNC 2017 Stations 01.jpg Stations 05.jpg Awards honeydew.jpg Trishna and Olga.jpg|Trishna dining with Olga IMG 1065.JPG|Trishna's perfect Pita Con Refritos! IMG 0092.JPG|Trishna's perfect cupcakes! IMG 0183.JPG|Trishna dining with Alberto in Taco Mia HD IMG_5161.JPG IMG_0401.PNG|Trishna gets a perfect sundae! Screenshot_2018-08-07-20-14-36.png|Perfect Scoop for Trishna.|link=Perfect during First Visit IMG_0282.PNG Screenshot_2018-08-26-11-02-01.png IMG_0394.PNG IMG_0649.PNG IMG_0836.PNG IMG 0965.PNG Trishna Not Pleased.png Trishna Nervous.png Angry Trishna2.png Fan Art Trishna.PNG|Artwork of Trishna ChibiMaker trishna.jpg|Trishna Chibi Maker Trishna sprite edit.PNG|Eightballpixels sprite edit trishnacolor.jpg|By kspoppy Pony Trishna.png|Pony Trishna ChibiPrincessTrishna.jpg TrishnaRecolor.me.png|Made via Recolor.me Sanae-150x150.jpg|Trishna's fan art by Clownpiece Pixel Trishna 2.png|Made by LavenderSunset Trishna and Tohru.jpeg|Trishna and Tohru fanart Trishna Chibi.jpg|Trishna Chibi Maker Trishna Chibi Style B.jpg|Trishna Chibi Maker Style B Trishna Chibi Style H.jpg|Trishna Chibi Maker Style H Thrishna ms paint sketch by aronora-db1iefh.png|By aronora IMG_1691.JPG|Trishna having a sleepover with Scarlett and the Shakers. Flipline - Trishna.PNG|By Luqmandeviantart2000 EpisodeTrishna.PNG|Trishna in Episode Girl Customers by luthien black.jpg|By luthien black Trishna_by_Manniie.jpg|By Manniie Trishna_by_Ianiant.jpg|By Ianiant Trishna_by_Chozam.jpg|By Chozam es:Trishna no:Trishna Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:T Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Debuts Category:Closers